


The Avatar

by Filigranka



Category: British Folklore & Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Future version, Gen, Humor, Silly, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Black Dog goes (kinda) online.





	The Avatar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



 

Matt drummed his fingers on the keyboard. The loading process took soooo long! ‘Go oooon, pal, you can do... What’s this?’

Both the chat and the voice comm chirped: “this?”, “wtf, bro”, “????”.

‘Nothing, just a bug. A texture or an object hasn’t load properly, I think. It looks like a big black dog on my screen.’

“spooky”, “really?”, “creepy-creepy”, “pet it from me :D”, “who’s a good doggie? XD XD”, “unlocked achievement: pokemon trainer. reward: canine familiar”.

‘I heard about it.’ Milka71 sounded serious. ‘Reset your computer. It won’t load either way. It’s the blue screen of death omen.’

**Author's Note:**

> Late treats are late. Hope you'll have a great weekend. 
> 
> Beta: P.-E. (thanks!)


End file.
